From Beginning to End We Will Still Stand
by emoxakuroku813
Summary: Some people make a living just by their family fortune.And others actually make a living from scratch.But then some people have both in life, one way or another.Roxas just so happened to have them both. Akuroku, rated teen for saftey plz rate and reveiw!
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, this is my second story up! its to the theme of 'Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events' cuz i watched it a few days ago in LA class.

Hope you enjoy it! this is the prologue tho, cuz i didnt wanna hav to explain it i nthe story... yup!

all characters r put to square enix/disney and warner brothers, not mine!

**Prologue**

Some people make a living just by their family fortune.

And others actually make a living from scratch.

But then some people have both in life, one way or another.

Roxas just so happened to have them both.

Roxas was sitting on his bed, in his new cell of a world he called home. He is an orphan who's moved from four different orphanages in the past five months. The one he inhabited now, was not a place he liked being.

He had been trying to make his life easy, but the orphanage owners he met were making it a difficult task for him. His hard, cold barrier was growing weak, and his patience with the world has long since disappeared. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. That was until his life took a full lift.

It was an average Friday evening, and a certain blond haired teenager was in his normal spot. Most people ignored him, knowing he was a very anti-social person. But others talked just to annoy him.

The only thing the orphanage owner knew about him was that his name was Klaus Baudelaire. He spoke only French, so no one understood what he said. Wasn't much of an issue considering he never spoke.

One man had actually been lucky enough to figure out he didn't respond to 'Klaus'. After a long day, though, the man found that Klaus went by 'Roxas'. Since that day, he has been referred to by 'Roxas' or maybe even 'that kid'.

The Friday was nothing out of the average day, as far as it seemed. But some rich, snobby looking male came inside, and asked for the owner. It wasn't often to see this, for any of the orphans. But they all had hope in their eyes. They all understood, someone was going home with this man.

"Excuse me, but I am looking for a new waiter around the age of 18 who will work for shelter and food. The pay will be high, and they will only be working with what they can handle. Is there anything you might do to help me in my search?" The mans' voice was strong, and yet soothing. This man wasn't wasting time with getting to a point.

The owner thought for a moment, then answered thoughtfully. "I have a few 18 and older, yet I am not sure if they would be willing to work. But I can show you to them, if you would like." She smiled sweetly to the man, and then led him to where the teenage orphans were.

The man looked at the orphans, and his eyes grazed directly to the blond in the corner. He knew right away he had found his selection. His mission was going to be a success.

The man slowly and swiftly made his way to the blond, whom had barely noticed his presence. "I shall say, this lad looks to the part. What is his name?"

Said blond looked at the man, mouth slightly agap at the fact of him daring to speak to him.

"His name is Klaus Baudelaire, but mind you, he doesn't respond to it. He will only respond to 'Roxas'." The lady answered, a-matter-of-factly. Apparently she was very open to having Roxas be taken.

"Well, can he speak?" The man studied the blonds face, as he lightly pulled him to his feet, seeing the blonds' girl-like, petit figure. All the blond could do was stand there, still amazed with this man.

"He hasn't spoken a word for some time. And along with that, he speaks French, not English." With that, she sighed, thinking he won't want Roxas anymore.

"Well, that is no issue. I can speak almost fluent French. I believe I shall take this Roxas on as an apprentice and my worker. Is this alright for you, my dear miss?" The man looked from Roxas, to the lady.

Her mouth instantly switched to a very bright smile. "Oh, but of course, my dear sir! If you shall follow me, we can fill the adoption papers out."

The man nodded, and walked away from the blond, who had finally closed his mouth.

The blond ended up staring at the doorway, along with the other teens in the room, amazed Roxas was chosen.

About fifteen minutes later, Roxas was told to pack the clothes that he owned and any belongings. He wasn't sure, but he felt like this was the start of a new life. If only he knew it was more than he could swallow.

After he was done packing, he was brought out to the man and owner who had earlier been by him. The man greeted him, and the owner smiled brightly, and waved as Roxas was led by the man to a long, dark limo. Roxas also noticed the other orphans waving through the windows at him.

Roxas slid into the open door being held before him, and it was closed behind him. He curiously looked around the limo, very excited about his new life.

The man slid into the limo from the other door, opposite the side Roxas was sitting at. The man looked straight at him, and smiled lightly.

"I take you have never ridden inside of a limousine, have you?" Roxas slowly nodded, still looking around. It was a lie, really. He has ridden in one, a lot, to be certain. But he didn't feel like saying he had in case it started a discussion.

"You aren't a very talkative youngster, are you?" The man was questioning his authority now, and Roxas was absolutely dumbfounded. First this man talked to him, and then took him away from his orphanage, and now, he's insulting him! What the man would do next, Roxas was not sure.

The man ended up giving Roxas a strange look, so Roxas indicated he heard by nodding his head slowly. This was going to get awkward in a minute, and that was for certain.

After the rest of the ride was doused in silence, the limo stopped. The man smiled, and waited for his door to be opened, which was only a few following seconds. The man was first to exit the limo, then Roxas followed suit.

The house Roxas's eyes befell upon was huge! It had a large courtyard with a royal garden that was well attended too. The door was made of solid marble, and the walls were a gentle, marble toned white. Roxas was just about in heaven compared to what he has been in.

Roxas didn't have time to wander, unfortunately. He was hurried inside and given the grand tour of the mansion. He was given a room, his assignments, and then a waiter's outfit.

He found out he would be paid along with being fed and housed. He was very happy to know that he would be working here. It seemed like an upside turn of his downhill life.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liekd it! plz rate and review!

love: emoxakuroku13


	2. Roxas, Meet My Son

A/N: okay, well the first one was a prologue to introduce wats goining on.

You guys know the drill, plz rate and review!

enjoy!

disclaimer: i do not own any of the kh characters or any story line taken from serious of unfortunate events!

* * *

**Roxas, Meet My Son**

Roxas had already been on his third day of duties at the mansion, and already, he loved his job.

He worked whenever he was needed, and did whatever he was told to do. No matter what it was. Thing is, he didn't mind much. He didn't have anything to do, or go anywhere, so he was happy with his duties.

Though time to time, he did wish he could have a little freedom. No matter how little, he just wished sometimes that he could go take a walk without having it for a reason. But those wishes would only last no more than a few minutes.

He worked in the kitchen, the cleaning jobs, and as a waiter. You name it, he will do it.

He was paid money, but not what you would think. He got more than minimum wage. Roxas earned about 200 a week, which kept him fed and housed, and enough to get him a few little things every now and then.

He couldn't ask for anything more, for there was nothing more to ask It was somewhat easy work, so to speak. Your average teenage chores, really. He did the shopping for groceries, and called the plumbers and gardeners and what-not. Like I said; easy work.

During Roxas' fourth week of working in the mansion, he was naturally cleaning one of the rooms one the third floor. While cleaning, he came upon a locked room. Like any normal person, he tried to unlock it. No such luck, of course.

'What would be so important to lock a door? I wonder what is inside…….'

For the health of keeping his mind from going mad of not knowing, he continued to clean the rest of the floor. He pushed the locked door to the back of his mind, concentrating his thoughts on getting the floor cleaned.

--

After about four hours of thorough cleaning, Roxas finally finished. He was impressed on how much he could get done now. His first few days on cleaning took him six hours just to finish **ONE** room. Now, he can do an _entire_ floor in less than that.

He did however; think about that one door as he passed by it again. He tried to open it again, yet still no access came to him.

'One day, I will open that door. One day, I will also be in my own house and forget my horrid past.'

And with that thought, Roxas walked to the broom closet and put away his cleaning supplies.

He then headed down to the kitchen floor, which was basically the basement. He was going to begin preparing the dinner meal, but he was called on the speaker.

"Roxas, please report to the foyer, Roxas please come to the foyer." The mellow-toned voice said. The speakers ran through the entire mansion, making it easy for any one to hear it.

Roxas followed the orders, and hurried to the foyer, and met the eyes of his boss(well, owner really). Roxas bowed to him, and smiled. "You sent for me, Sir?"

"Yes, I did. Would you mind helping me welcome home my son? He's coming from his Mother's and I would like him to see a good starts here."

"Yes, of course, Sir! What is it that you need me to do exactly?" I followed him outside to the front stairs, and stood there with him, watching the large, iron gates open to allow entry of a dark limo.

"You need to open his door for him, then take his suitcases out of the trunk. Once they're out, walk them up to the second floor, and put them in the final room of the floor. Then you may go back to preparing dinner."

Roxas listened intently, nodding in response. "Consider it done, Sir. Nothing shall go wrong." Roxas smiled at him, bowing yet again. The man smiled back, and looked to the limo pulling up, and parking by the entryway.

Roxas hurried down the steps, and went to the door to open it. Roxas was nly thinking the son of his boss was probably around a young age, thinking a child. But what emerged from the limo was far off from his thoughts.

A tall male, probably twenty or twenty-two at the most, stepped out of the limo. His hair was a fiery-red, almost blinding in the sunlight. His eyes were the most striking, and that's saying a lot due to the hair. They were captivating, and were gorgeous to look at. They were almost mesmerizing.

Perhaps this job would get even better than it already was……….

* * *

A/N: well, hope it wasn't too crappy! plz rate and review! hope u guys liked it!

love: emoxakuroku813


	3. The Help and the Needed

A/N: okay, so ya, this has been a long times since I've done this one…. But something just came to me so I decided to continue cuz of it

Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this, all Square Enix and Disney's Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

**The Help and the Needed**

Perhaps this job would get even better than it already was……….

After Roxas realized that he probably looked psycho at the moment, he closed the limo door. The male walked by him, (without so much as a glance) straight to his Father.

"Welcome home, my son! How was the flight?" The elder of the two gave a hand shake, and the son followed suit by shaking it firmly.

"It was……………interesting, so to speak. The gentleman next to me was not very friendly……." The sons' voice was strong, and captivating.

It took Roxas quite a lot of control to stop looking at him. Once that was fulfilled, he went to the trunk of the limo and pulled it open.

He began pulling out the bags, laying them onto the ground. He continued unpacking the bags, while the 'reunion' of the father and son went on.

Roxas slowly, yet impressively, began picking up the bags, and walking them to the door.

The two had already gone inside, yet left the door open for him. So, they weren't all that bad, considering how most rich people are.

Once inside, there was no sign of either male. Roxas figured they went into the sitting room to talk privately. But he was going to do his job and get to dinner.

Roxas began walking up the grand staircase, and then went into the left wing. He then followed the long hallway to another stairway, and walked up it. He was then on the correct floor, and went all the way to the end of the corridor. He opened the door and walked the suitcases over to the side of the couch that was set in the middle front of the room.

He sighed and wiped sweat beads off his brow. The stairs aren't fun in the least bit, but it was his duty. And yet, he didn't mind at all. He had a roof over his head, a life to look forward to, and job he won't likely be fired from. It was all good in Roxas's mind.

Roxas walked back out into the hallways and down the steps to the third floor. He walked by the locked door, and lightly tried to twist it open. Surprise, surprise, it was locked. He tried a little harder, this time applying pressure onto the door. It still wouldn't budge. He sighed heavily, and stalked off to the kitchen.

--

In the kitchen, Roxas got out all the materials to make a five-star meal for the Sir and his son. He was going to make filet minion, lasagna stuffed with meat and parmesan, apple cobbler, and miso soup. He knew how to make them, and could remember them from memory. He was a very skilled chef when it came to certain foods.

He cracked the eggs, rolled out the noodles, boiled the water, made the soup, cooked the meat and sautéed the meat. He stuffed the lasagna with the cheese and meat, and cut the apples, setting it into the crust. He set that into the oven and brought out the food into the dinning hall.

The food was brought on silver platters, with tops. The soup was first. Roxas set the platters in front of both men at both ends of the tables, and bowed to them both.

"Thank you, Roxas. Axel, this is the new butler, Roxas. He doesn't speak much English, so as to say, he's not very understandable. He also doesn't know much English either, so he doesn't always understand it." The boss stated, as-a-matter-of-factly. His son nodded, considerably.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Roxas. What language does he speak of, Father?" His voice was strong, as usual, and he eyed the blonde up and down, inspecting him, thoroughly. He smirked lightly, seeming to improve. The blonde felt himself blush lightly, now at the redheads side.

"French, the boy speaks French. It's his native tongue. I haven't heard him speak much, for little does he say. Maybe you might get something out of him for you both are somewhat close in age."

"What is his age?" The redhead still eyed the blonde, curiously, almost looking for him to speak his own.

"He's 18, I believe. Is that right, Roxas?" Roxas nodded, thoughtfully, looking over at him. He still could feel Axel's eyes watching him.

Roxas looked back at the redhead, and saw him still looking at him. They both made eye contact and Roxas saw Axel smile, lightly. This made Roxas blush and heat up. The redhead smirked now, and the blonde just blushed redder.

"Did you make this all by your lonesome?"

The blonde nodded in response, almost dumbly. He bowed, mumbled 'bon apatite' and walked off to the kitchen again; Axel watched after him, still smirking, He got a strange look from his Father. But the redhead shook it off and they went into the discussion on how Mother has been.

In the kitchen, Roxas cleaned up his messes. He washed his utensils and such, and then packed them away. After a few minutes after he was done, he walked back into the dinning hall and picked up the plates, setting down the new silver platters of the main course. He bowed as the two said their thanks, and walked back into the kitchen. He washed the bowls and packed them away.

About 20 minutes after his last departure, he walked out, took the plates with a silent 'thank you' from both males. He walked back out with platters of the apple cobbler and set them in front of both males. They said their gratitude for the third time, and Roxas walked into the kitchen to wash plates.

He walked back out a few moments following and took the plates that were empty on the table. The two family members had already moved into the sitting hall to talk a bit more.

Roxas cleaned off the finals of the dishes and left the kitchen in tip-top shape.

Roxas walked to his quarters and looked over his list of things to do. He saw he had forgotten to change the sheets in the room of Axel. He hurried his way up the stories and arrived at the door. He opened it, clutched up the sheets, brought them down to the launder, and walked back to the room.

He was putting on the sheets when from the doorway behind him, emerged a certain redheaded male.

He walked up behind the blonde. "Was there something wrong with my sheets, Roxas?"

The blonde jumped and fell onto his butt. "Non, monsieur, ils étaient tout sales(1)." The redhead gave Roxas a strange, confused look. "Oh, excusez-moi(2)! The sheets, they were dirty. Wash they needed."

The redhead laughed lightly at the blonde's inexperience in the English language. "Alright, but would you mind finishing putting the new sheets on? I'm tired and would like some good night sleep." He smiled as Roxas went back to putting the sheets on the bed and bowed.

"Bonne nuit, monsieur, bien dormir(3)." Roxas waved and was about to walk out of the room when something told him to turn around. He saw Axel waving back, smiling brightly.

"Goodnight, Roxas. See you in the morning, ne?" He smiled again, and got a smile from the blonde whom scurried away from the room and to his quarters. He sat on his bed and fell asleep, smiling lightly. He was happy he worked there.

* * *

A/N; okay, hope it wasn't too to bad. I tried to make it detailed so it was longer since I'm having issues getting long chaps up.

BTW: here's the french used in this chap!

1) no, sir, they were dirty.  
2)oh, excuse me  
3)good night, sire, sleep well.

Please rate and review!

Love:

Emoxakuroku813


End file.
